Boats are used to tow watersports performers, such as water skiers, wakeboarders, and the like, using a tow-line. The performer holds onto one end of the tow-line and the other end is attached to the boat. A boat may also be used to generate a wake on which a watersports performer, such as a wake-surfer, may wake-surf. People in the boat often desire to watch the watersports performer, and in some states, a spotter is required by law. Because the watersports performers are behind the boat, it is desirable to have an aft-facing seat, and in particular, one positioned near the transom, to be as close to the action as possible. Further, the aft-facing seat should be one that can be safely occupied while the boat is moving.